1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, an electrical connector has an accessing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum sucking apparatuses are extensively applied in the electronic industry. They are used for transmitting electronic components, such as electrical connectors, to a default location on a printing circuit broad (PCB). As such, the electronic components are automatically installed. The sucking mouth of a vacuum sucking apparatus sucks the electrical connector securely via air pressure. Next, the vacuum sucking apparatus automatically moves the electronic components to their exact location on the PCB.
FIG. 1 shows an electrical connector of the prior art. The electrical connector includes a connector body and an accessing device. The connector body includes an upper metal shell 1 and a lower metal shell 2 that are connected to each other, a pole 3 that is used for buckling the upper metal shell 1 and the lower metal shell 2, and an insulation body 4 that is received in the lower metal shell 2. The insulation body 4 receives a plurality of pins (not shown in the figure) and has a square through hole 40 in the middle. The accessing device 5 includes a board body 50 and a holding pin 51 that is downwardly extended from a lower surface of the board body 50. The holding pin 51 is used for fixing the accessing device 5 on the upper metal shell 1.
Before the electrical connector is assembled to the PCB 6, the electrical connector is buckled and fixed. During the assembly, a vacuum sucking apparatus sucks the electrical connector and moves the electrical connector to a default location on the PCB. The positioning between the electrical connector and the PCB is implemented via the following method. The PCB has an outer positioning frame line and an inner position frame line that correspond to the outer fringe and the square through hole of the electrical connector. When the electrical connector is located, the positioning between the electrical connector and the PCB is checked to see whether the outer fringe of the electrical connector aligns to the outer positioning frame line or not. However, because the electrical connector of the prior art is not close to the PCB, it is very difficult to position precisely. If the connector is positioned poorly, the welding between the electrical connector and the PCB is bad. Therefore, the electrical connector cannot perform well.